Hill (French)
Hill is one of the three available Skirmish maps in Heroes & Generals. This version of Hill belongs to the French Countryside series of maps. Deployment Zones Alpha Alpha Deploy Zone is located in the southwest area of the map at the bottom of the hill. It consists of a three-story tavern house and a derelict cottage. Exiting the deploy zone via north roadway would lead to Capture Point O1. Bravo Bravo Deploy Zone is located in the southeast area of the map at the bottom of the hill. It consists of a three-story tavern house and a derelict cottage (much like Alpha deploy zone sans the winding road). Exiting the deploy zone via north roadway would lead to Capture Point O3. Capture Points Hill consists of three Capture Points. O1 O1 is located in the southwest section of the map at the base of the hill. The Capture Point consists of a three-story tavern house with an attic breach facing towards the east. There is a shed in the yard of the property (within the Capture Point) alongside the road. * The Panzerfaust case is sitting against the west wall of the cottage. * The ammo crate can be found next to the radio set in the center of the yard. Tips * It would be wise to bring grenades when attempting to reclaim O1 from the enemy as they will more than likely be hiding either in the attic or in the center room of the cottage's first floor. * If the enemy team deploys from Alpha during the match, O1 can easily become one of the hardest Capture Points to secure due to its adjacency to the enemy deploy zone. O2 O2 is located in the north section of the map. The Capture Point consists of a Chateau style house that overlooks the entire map, a US radio antennae, and a single vehicle garage. There are crates stacked outside of the southwest corner of the Capture Point. * The Panzerfaust case can be found sitting against the northeast wall. * The ammo crate can be found next to the radio set in the center of the yard. Tips * Be wary of the bushes across the street from O2 as there could be snipers hiding in them. * Use the crates outside of the Capture Point to your advantage. Most of the time, players don't expect enemies to peer out from atop of the boxes. * If you are playing as a Paratrooper, try to land on either one of the house's balconies. The last thing the enemy will be expecting is a guy flying through the second floor doorway. O3 O3 is set in a small lumberyard situated in the southeastern section of the hill's base complete with a sawmill and a hayloft barn. The northwest and southeast corners of the lumberyard are occupied by log piles. There is also a large cargo crate outside of the south wall of the lumberyard. * The Panzerfaust case can be found sitting between the south log pile and the sandbags lining east entrance. * The ammo crate can be found next to the radio set in the center of the yard. Tips * Use the crates outside of the Capture Point to your advantage. Most of the time, players don't expect enemies to peer out from atop of the boxes. Health Crates There is a health crate next to a overturned M3 Half-track in the lower section of the hill's clearing. Gallery Coming Soon Trivia * Prior to the Garman update, there were screenshots of the map that featured a windmill asset and a three-story house south of the west deployment zone however, it was nowhere to be seen in the released version of the map. ** Interestingly, the groundwork for its location (hedges, dirt trails, etc) are still present. It is speculated that the windmill was scrapped for use in a future series of Dutch themed maps. ** The guard rails of the mill were recycled and used for the Machine Shop asset. ** The house was presumably removed to prevent players from spawn camping the deployment zone (due to the house technically being situated within the playable area of the map). * Prior to the Garman update, there was a large rock formation to the right of O2. It was omitted from the released version of the map due to collision issues with the rocks as they were multiple models clustered together instead of one single entity. Because of this, there is a large grassy clearing in the location where the rock formation would have been. source * During the Beta, all of the Capture Points consisted of base camps with tents. * During the Beta, there was a campsite complete with a campfire, cooking pots, a lantern, and a sleeping bag. It was surrounded by boulders. It served no actual purpose in regards to gameplay but, implied that huntsman may have fled the area prior the in-game battle. The campsite was removed during the Garman update. Category:Skirmish Maps Category:French Maps